DC Super Hero Girls Wikia:Notability
As a continuing franchise, DC Super Hero Girls will keep continuing to grow, and with it the wiki must follow in the same path. This fact alone means that not only will edits to existing pages have to be inserted but also the creation of completely new pages will need to take place. However this only brings up the question of; Does the topic deserve it's own page?. The DC Super Hero Girls wiki has detailed some notability guidelines below for you to examine, which will allow you to answer this very question. Take into consideration however that these are by no means set rules, as what's acceptable could overtime change as the wiki grows and develops and there will also be some very special cases that may exist. Creating a page Within this wiki there is 3 different sorts of ways you can start editing or creating new pages. *Clicking on the contribute button in the upper right corner of the page, and then clicking on the option of "add a page" or "edit this page". *"Red links" (which appear on this wiki as black), which upon clicking will then offer the option of creating a page for said link. *Filling out the intended web address in the address bar at the top of the page and clicking "create". After this has been done, a blank page will appear on the screen, with which you can edit and work on. Usually its advised that you go from visual to source mode whenever editing any sort of page, especially if you are creating a page. The reason for this being that while the source mode would require a lot more knowledge of wiki coding than that of what Visual would require, it would offer a lot more control over how you edit the page and will not provoke any sort of unnecessary by-coding that the Visual mode is prone to do. If the new page you are creating is part of a series, like another webisode, then it would be best to copy and paste an older page which comes from the older page and then edit the new page to apply to the current one. One of the most commonly forgotten elements of creating a page would be the need for categorizing. All of the pages in the wiki must at least be in one category, so make sure that you know the correct category to place the page in. General guidelines #When creating a page on this wiki, before you do so you must try and consider how much it would help the wiki. For instance what kinds of pages should the page link to and why is the information on the page your creating better off being put on a another page, that already exists. Whoever creates the page, may also be expected to take care of a few of the links, that are embedded within the page. #On DC Super Hero Girls Wiki, there is 3 different ways that the page text of a new page can be organized. One all required information can be added to one singular page, two it could be spread over a multitude of different pages that maybe linked to the topic. when doing this consider what would be the best arrangement for the new text. #Like any sort of edit, the creation of pages must be done to help benefit the DC Super Hero Girls Wiki. Pages must not be created for the sake of users having their own personal articles on the wiki, that's why we have user pages on the wiki. This sore of view on pages is very misguided and could possibly lead to some unwanted anger whenever their page is deleted. We do ask if you could please restrain from doing this, as it will make the job of running the wiki much harder, for myself and the admins. Likewise the pages (articles) created within this wiki are not specifically owned by anyone, they are for the simple purpose of giving out information and as such do not have a particular owner. In the same sort of way a user should also not rush to try and create a page from scratch. Knowing what a page must entail requires a certain amount of knowledge on the topic, so all contributions should be kept small for the start. Specific guidelines People Rightfully all personal who've worked on the DC Super Hero Girls franchise deserve a page dedicated to them on the site. For instance someone like Lisa Yee, who is a writer of the DC Super Hero Girls novel series hass her own page for her work on the books. However, any character who may be a parody of a person in real life, the person they are based off of will not receive their own page. There's also no localization limits on the wiki to people who deserve a page. For instance, voice actors who voice characters for other languages can also get a page because they equally deserve a page as much as the English speaking voice actor. Companies The same guidelines that apply to people are also applied to companies. Characters Any character that is identifiable as inspired by a DC comics character deserves a page. However, if they are not officially named, they should be marked as such using the unnamed template. Locations All guidelines that are applied to characters will also apply to all locations within the franchise, along with the added note that it must be involved in the fiction of the franchise. Merchandise All merchandise related to DC Super Hero Girls is on the wiki, but should be put on pages based on how the sets are grouped together or released. Category:Help